the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
P. Halliwell
P. Halliwell is the third and final daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her Cupid husband Coop, born in 2013. She is the younger sister of P.J. and Parker, and the half sister tyo the unborn source. Being a Cupid-Witch hybrid, it is P will inherit the abilities from both magical species. She is the youngest of the Charmed Ones children. She is a powerful witch, much like her two older sisters. So far her powers are Beaming. Additionally, she will possess the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons. She lives with her family in a condo in the city and is the youngest of the nine cousins. History 'Pre-Birth' Phoebe had been feeling sick for a few days so she took a pregnancy test. She didn't think she was pregnant but was very happy with the results. So a few days later on her and Coop's Anniversary (Valentine's Day) she told him. The next day she went to Paige's house and told her she needed to tell her and Piper both something. So they orbed over to the Manor where Phoebe told her sisters the news. Phoebe said P.J. and Parker didn't know yet, becuase her and Coop were going to tell there daughters later that night. That same day her and her sisters decided to keep what happened in 2010 a secret. In fear it would tramatize Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige were not happy about it but agreed it was best and supported there sister. Since Melinda found a picture in the attic that future Melinda cursed to give her younger sleve the memories of what happened. So her future would turn out the way she wanted it to. 'Birth' She is Phoebe and Coop's third and final daughter. Her mother went into labour with her during the Summer of 2013. When her oldest sister was almost six years old and her other sister was four years. She has six older cousin, but P is the youngest out of all of the Children of The Charmed Ones. P is ten years younger then her cousin Wyatt. Nine years younger than her cousin Chris. Like with her sister P.J. she is six years younger than her cousins Melinda, Tamora, and Kat. But five years younger than her cousin Henry Jr. But ten years younger than Wyatt and nine years younger than Chris. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: '''The ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. '''Cupid Powers' *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location, in a beam of pink light. *'Sensing: '''The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Family Tree Notes *Billie Jenkins is the girls' aunt. She acts as a surrogate aunt, like Aunt Gail was to the Charmed Ones. *Phoebe's daughters are all cupid-witch hybrids and are the first ones to be born in the Warren-line of witches. In fact, they are possibly the only cupid-witch hybrids in existence, as future Wyatt specifically mentioned that the love between Phoebe and Coop was not forbidden, making it likely that normally a relationship between a witch and a cupid is not allowed. *P is the youngest of the Children of The Charmed Ones. *P. Halliwell is also the name on Ms. Hellfire's list of witches to kill, as it could refer to each of the three sisters. Gallery Comics~ Little P~ Phoebe_031.png|Phoebe in labor with P (Love is a Burning thing) Phoebe-coop-labor-kids.gif|Phoebe leaves to go to the hospital Phoebe_is_pregnant_again.jpg|Phoebe in labor with P. Phoebepregnant.jpg|Phoebe in labor Forever-Charmed-charmed-15835435-1056-800.jpg|Phoebe and Coop say goodbye to P.J. and Parker before leaving Forever-Charmed-billie-and-christy-jenkins-16119797-1056-800.jpg|P.J. and Parker wish there mom "good luck" and tell her "love you" 633px-BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|P.J. and Parker stay with Billie while there parents are gone 02-landscape-480px-wide19.jpg|P's first Christmas Little-P.Halliwell.jpg|Young P P.Halliwell~DtB.jpg Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Halliwell Category:Hybrid Category:Half-Cupid Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters